(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe joint for a connection of a flexible tube having a corrugation at its outer peripheral surface and another flexible tube or an ordinary tube for water flow or gas flow.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In connecting this type of tubular member to a pipe joint, it has hitherto been usual practice to work on the corrugation at one end portion of the tubular member to change it to a cylindrical configuration without corrugation and secure the cylindrical end portion to the pipe joint as by brazing or to flare one end portion of the tubular member in the form of a letter V as the bell of a trumpet and bring the V into pressing engagement with the pipe joint. These two processes require working on the tubular members in a factory, so that the present practice is to cut an elongated flexible tube into desired lengths and a pipe joint is secured to either end of each length of flexible tubular member. However, this arrangement is not satisfactory because the requirements for the flexible tubular member may vary from one site to another in the field depending on the conditions under which pipe laying operations are performed. In some sites, pipe laying may not be performed satisfactorily utilizing only the flexible tubular members arranged in a factory as mentioned.
To obviate this disadvantage, proposals have been made to cut an elongated tubular member at the site of operation and attach a rubber packing on the outer peripheral surface of a length of tubular member obtained by cutting in order to fit a pipe joint to it. However, there remain such disadvantages as that rubber packings may deteriorate and shorten the service life of the pipe joint and the pipe joint may be low in heat resisting capabilities, because of the rubber packing.